Yowamushi Pedal: Connect Road
Connect Road is mobile app game that replaces Petit Racers, released 28/3/2017 on Google Play for Japanese users, and QooApp for international Android users. Gameplay Differences: You start off with a 3* Souhoku team with a 5* Onoda, then you go through the course by chaining up terrain type energy gems, while tapping energy bottles and Love Hime gems. The colours for sprinters and all-rounders are swapped around, but Naruko is still considered a sprinter, and 3* Teshima is considered a climber, while there are more Aoyagi being considered as an all-rounder (when transferring from the old game). There is a 4th type called Hope (purple star), which are Time Trialists like Sugimoto Terufumi (only person in the category, before the 12/4 update), even when he is a sprinter based purely on climbing vs. sprinting speed. Other 'hope' members inclde Sugimoto Sadatoki, Kaburagi Issa, Danchiku Ryuuhou, Koga Kimitaka and Kishigami Komari Format The game is based on chain combo with gems. You should chain climber and all-rounder combo to gain speed, but you may end up having to clear undesirable gems (climbers in a sprint area) just to get more gems in. Other gems include energy bottle and skill gems. Plot The game is split into the same official events across the country, with the final stage being in Kanagawa after finishing the tour in Hokkaido, but it is further split into 2-day stages with Climber and Sprint ACE stages, where only the correct gems of the ACE and assistant count for attacks because there are no other tactical considerations involved, where the max combo goes up to 10. The stage will not end until you beat every rival to get first place. Within each stage, you can also get into a long-distance race, that cost time to complete, in the simulated race, it is merely used for gaining exp for a team of 6, and the race and matchups are completely randomized, you will gain exp. items if you get top 2 or A and SS grade. Weather effects are also added in the game. The effect lasts for the entirety of the race from day 2. Weather effects (affects every rider) Extremely Hot Day: Stamina drains faster. Rain: Skills for attacking is less effective, meaning you can't pull away from rivals as easily. Strong Winds: Overall Speed down due to cross winds. Events The game has set events, which usually last a few days each. Events are paired with one or two matching gachas. An event is usually scheduled for most characters birthdays. Connect race An event in which the player can work towards recieving a 5* card near the end and a 4* in the middle alongside food and gold coins, which can be achieved by collecting score points by playing the designated levels on the event page. Event points can be increased by in-game multipliers which can be bought before the start of each level (2x costing 5 gold coins, 3x costing 8, and 5x costing 15). Score can also be multiplied by collecting the stamps of Onoda Sakamichi's during the event, which will pull back panels on a screen capture of the animated show. Once all four panels are taken off of a screen capture, the percent increase is activated and will be active until the end of the event. Score multiplier tickets can also be recieved either through gaining score points or through log in bonus, and must be used before gold coins can be used on multipliers. The tickets do not transfer from one event to the next. Score can also be multiplied by having designated cards on your team while playing the levels, such as the 4* earned in the event, the coresponding Gacha 5* that is released at the same time as the event, and the previous events 5*. Furniture Event An event where players play the normal races on the map and earn power bars through spending stamina, which can be spent on buying the desingated event furniture. Once a step is cleared by purchasing all the furniture on said step, a reward is issued, in order of: 5 gold coins, 5 gold coins, 10 gold coins, 20 gold coins, then 25 gold coins and a special ticket that can be redeemed for one random 5* card (5 steps in total.) There is a fever period in which a free 5x multiplier is set that automatically multplies how many power bars are recieved from a race. Once all of the steps are completed, the player is free to purchase a limited number of duplicates of each furniture and food piece, aside from standing character cutouts and the item on the final step, which are unlimited. Gacha The game provides gachas as an option to collect more cards or furniture. Silver coin gacha This gacha gives the option of spending 250 silver coins for one card or 2500 for eleven. This gacha is restricted to 1* to 3* cards only. Gold coins gacha(s) This gacha usually changes over time/with events with some reoccuring gacha's and cards. These have the option to spend 250 gold coins for an eleven card pull, or 25 gold coins for a one card pull (located on separate tabs which can be naviagted with the red arrows). These give cards ranging from 3* to 5*, with rate ups for certain 5* cards depending on the gacha. Silver coin furniture gacha These gachas are usually restricted to a characters birthday furniture. These also have the option of spending 250 silver coins for one piece of furniture or 2500 for eleven, without any particular rate ups. These gachas can contain furniture that is 3* to 5*, including wallpaper and flooring (not backgrounds). Ticket gachas * Gacha tickets earned through log in bonuses which are usually silver coins in the shape of Onoda Sakamichi's head which will grant the player a free one card pull from a particular gacha, or a gold coin of the same shape which gives an eleven card pull (no guaranteed 5*). * Gacha tickets earned from events usually are colored in a certain way to distinguish itself to be apart of that event, and can not be carried over to the next event. They grant a one card pull from a designated gacha, usually accessible through the gacha tab or by tapping the small banner at the bottom of the event page. The star value can range between 3* and 5*. * The final type of ticket is the 5* ticket, which can be redeemed for one gacha pull in any of the 5* ticket gachas present at the time, which will give one random 5* card from said gacha. These tickets can be kept and spent even when the event it was earned from is over. Club Room The locker items are used to power up riders rather than by exp. points by training on rollers (90 exp. for basic rollers, upgraded and more efficient rollers can be purchased in the shop for gold coins) or sleeping (increasing maximum levels), or eat at the table to level up skills (maximum level of 20). Furniture Furniture can be bought in the store, located under the second tab in the gacha tab, earned in furniture events, or won through furniture gachas. The player has a base number of storage for furniture items which can be increased in the warehouse tab (倉庫折張) in the store menu, which costs five gold coins for five more spaces. If a player has too much furniture in their storage and not enough space, they cannot play levels after accessing their club room and must either purchase more space or sell the excess furniture in the items tab. The furniture can range from 1* to 5*, and increases the stats of your cards which are specific in the item description, the increase becomes active when it is placed in the room. Some items cannot be place directly on the floor, and require another object to be placed on, such as a blanket, chair, bookshelf, etc. Some items only affect stats of characters in certain teams, or only of certain characters. At times there are special, limited edition furniture sets released in the first page of the shop, which will also be notified to the player through a banner being added to the top right corner. These furniture sets usualy correspond with the current gacha cards/event and can include backgrounds, wallpaper, and flooring alongside the usual furniture. Characters can interact with furniture in the room, though only through touching it and thinking of the associated character it belongs to. If they are the associated character, their text will appear red and they'll become happy. Food Food can be earned through playing levels on the map, earned during an event, recieved in a log in bonus, or purchased during furniture events. Food that is marked with a characters face is that characters favorite food, and will automatically double how much exp. is earned if the corresponding character eats it. Upgraded tables cut down on time it takes for characters to eat. Double exp. An update has been released in which every day a certain exp. giving tool in the club room will double the amount it gives for that day. This also applies to food, and stacks if it's a characters favorite food, making it a 4x multiplier. Category:Games